


Human Things

by Talle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talle/pseuds/Talle
Summary: Connor wasn't suppose to be in such a situation. He was an android and androids weren't supposed to be coughing their bio-components out as if it were their last breath, heck even feeling emotions was something the RK800 hadn't thought was within his capabilities.But he was.And Hank knew exactly the reason why.





	Human Things

**Author's Note:**

> Well I promised myself that I wouldn't fall into the trap of starting a fanfic on Ao3, mainly because of how my Wattpad addiction became a legitimate issue for me. *Sigh* I guess we're here now, no going back.

“For fucks sake Connor,” the phrase was one of disgust, followed by a heavy sigh before the continuation of a sentence, “I told you to stop putting evidence in your god damn fucking mouth.” Hank turned his head away from his partner, who remained still, kneeling above the body of a victim to their latest homicide case. His own face scrunched up in a distasteful manner as he backspaced a couple steps.

Formerly known as the android sent by CyberLife, Connor had paused at the lieutenant’s impending remark. What would almost be 5 years ago, before the civil war between human and intelligent life alike, Hank had first been introduced to the methods of this new analytical procedure. This situation, like all others that followed the first, was no different.

“Apologies Lieutenant.” He smiled sincerely, tilting his head up and away from where he had been investigating. A pool of blood, splattered artistically along the floor, streaking into thin lines before abruptly ending with larger dollops. The blood was still wet and a deep red, surrounding the body whose heart had pumped the substance in veins not long ago. “We’ve been over this before, I need to sample the evidence in order to produce critical assets to-.”

“Yeah yeah I remember.” The lieutenant hastily sighed as he waved a dismissive hand, hobbling away and turning to converse with the officers in the area, clearly unfazed by the gentle reminder.

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson, what’s the verdict?”

Connor shook his head as he directed his attention away from the man, choosing to ignore the impending signal of software instability in the top right corner of his peripheral vision; he was already well past his denial of deviancy, those signs no longer bothered him.

He dipped two fingers into the blood, resuming his previous work in analysis, sticking the liquid into his mouth immediately. The data produced merely confirmed what was expected, Marc Johns, male, age 33, blood type O. Connor’s eyelids fluttered as his processing unit recorded the crucial information, the LED light on the right of his temple flickering a soft yellow to represent his thinking, before returning to a neutral blue state. “This is our suspect.” He announced to no one.

He ignored the remaining residue of blood on his fingers, a weird sensation sticking to his palate after reading the diagnosis. Frowned with confusion, a finger was inside once more, deciding that the blood must not have been completely flushed out. There was a brief pause as something dislodged itself from its resting place, sticking to his digit.

A quick scan indicated that it had been a petal of a flower, something that definitely should not have been in his mouth in the first place, startling him slightly before making the decision to leave the subject for a later time.

“The fucker looks like he was having a party... wish someone told me, would have gladly joined.” Hank joked darkly from a distance, kicking another of the corpses in the process. Meddling with the evidence was something Connor was 100% certain that shouldn’t be done, but he also understood that Hank’s behaviour simpler didn’t allow room for care. He chose to remain silent. “Either way, good job, you solved this piece ...” he mumbled off, waving a hand over the body that was ceremoniously dumped in a crumple, “- of whatever the fuck this is.” He finished, pocketing a flask within his coat discreetly.

The smile on Connor’s lips was genuine as he accepted the rare comment of praise, blinking rapidly and swallowed thickly as he straightened his back and lifted his body from the crouched position he had obtained. He swallowed once more, uncertain as to why he suddenly had such trait. Androids never needed to swallow, they weren’t in need to do many things they did in fact, but Connor concluded it was a human factor, therefore another condition to his deviancy.

“Lieutenant.” He called, once finally eyeing said man, who by now was fiddling away with his phone, clearly sticking around so that Connor could finish his job.

“What’s with the formality Connor? I told ya to just call me Hank.” A mental note was made to the change in tittle. “You got something the forensics dipshits missed?”

“Lieu- Hank.” Connor hastily corrected, not skipping a beat to ensure he was listening, “Referring to the forensics team as “dipshits” does not contribute to the case in anyway.” He paused, taking a curious glance at said team, watching as they packed their tools away before continuing, “but yes, I’ve gathered some more clues from the blood analysis.”

Hank only laughed, “Fair enough, write up a fancy mental report and send it off, we can view it later.” He remarked, placing a heavy hand on Connor’s shoulder, tugging at the lapels of his suit, “I have no fucking clue why you still wear this stupid thing, you don’t belong to Cyberlife anymore.” It was true, Cyberlife no longer owned the androids it had made, the company losing billions, in androids, customers and dollars alike, after the success of a civil war where androids were the victors.

Connor nodded, processing what he had heard, the small LED light in the right of his temple swirling a faded yellow before flickering blue once more, the report successfully created. “I like it.” He answered, correcting his tie in the process, eyeing the hand still on his shoulder.

Hank took notice of the gaze Connor held before deciding to shrug in agreement with his answer satisfactorily, spinning the AI’s body around to face the forensics team. “Now, those guys.” He gestured to the small group in the distance, “they truely are dipshits.”

Connor frowned in confusion before attempting to protest, “And what made you come to that conclusion?” Hank groaned.

“Think they know everything, take that one in the middle, the chick with the uptight attitude came over while I was busy discussing actual important shit with Chris. ‘So you must be the great Lieutenant Anderson, youngest Lieutenant of his time and current alcoholic android babysitter’ euhyuck.” His voice had been raised, hilariously mocking an irregular high pitched tune as he imitated ridiculously exaggerated hand gestures.

Connor raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat before giving a soft chuckle. “I can assure you that you are not an android babysitter, and you have indeed been sober for four weeks, a true new personal record.” He praised, smiling like a child with all the pride in the world when Hank gave a rare expression of gratitude.

“Ah Connor, like I said, they are forensic dipshits.” The girl he had previously humoured had begun to make her way over, a taut pout at her lips with arms folded tightly, as if her dignity was worth more than millions.

“I hope that’s not how you treat all your colleagues Lieutenant.” She smugly spat, causing Hank to groan.

“We ain’t colleagues, barely even know you.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. Connor eyed the girl, a stray thought threatening to make him act out of annoyance.

“Well hun-“ the nickname was mockery, an insult to Hank’s status in Connor’s eyes, causing him to grow agitated at the conversation. He surprised himself, finding that he wanted to step in despite knowing that there was no real threat and that Hank was more than capable of defending himself.

Software instability clouded his vision, and for once, Connor was confused to the attachment and possession he held. He heard Hank tell the girl to fuck off, a sign that he had reached the limits of his patience but the girl decided that getting one last word in was for the better.

“Dang Grandpa, Gavin sure as fuck wasn’t lying when he said your an old grouch.” Connor opened his mouth to retaliate at the name, astonished to find the link between the girl, who according to a scan was named Carolin, and the spiteful detective was a strong bond. Hank clearly pieced the two together as well, immediately setting a hard face and a clenched fist.

“You little-“

“I think you will find that Detective Reed is a perfect match to your preposterously outrageous work ethic.” Connor spat, cutting Hank off subtly.

“The fuck?” Carolin turned her attention towards Connor who boldly decided to take a step towards her.

“You both compliment each other incredibly well; only someone truely distasteful and inconsiderate could even remotely be considered a person worthy of Reed’s imbecilic ways.” The girl clicked her tongue, placing a hand on Connor’s chest before giving a light shove, sending him back the paces he previously took.

“Bold move of you mr barbie doll, I’d tell you to fuck yourself but it appears that Hank’s got that part covered.” She snickered as Connor felt his face increase in heat, a warning sign of instability popping up yet again as his pump, the one that acted as a human’s heart, picked up in pace, sending the thirium within his veins everywhere.

This was what embarrassment felt like.

The girl snickered, clearly pleased with the resulting reaction on the android’s face. “What’s wrong plastic man, scared I caught you out on your little crush?” She laughed, it was almost pure evil with every sound and Connor was almost convinced that nothing of the sort could have existed until her.

“Oi, Carolin! Get your fucking ass back here we have shit to clean!” She gave an exaggerated sigh before glaring at Hank distastefully.

Connor remained by his partner’s side, grasping the older man’s hand tightly in a defensive stance. “I suggest you respond to your team of dipshits.” Connor smiled pleasantly as he recalled what Hank had labelled them, “You have a job which I’m almost certain won’t be able to pay your debts off if you continue stalling much longer.” Carolin rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, stupid gay assess holding hands.” She mumbled, sticking her middle finger up at Hank before storming off.

“Jesus, some people just love a fight don’t they?” Was Hank’s immediate response, frowning at the girl’s form.

“Is gay bad? She certainly made it seem that way.” Connor replayed the way she had commented on his relationship with his partner, of course they weren’t actually gay, they weren’t even together, although he wouldn’t oppose to the idea entirely. Connor stopped thinking instantly, Confusing his processing unit more than enough.

“Wha? No she’s just a homophobic asshole, if your gay that’s all fine son.” Hank said comfortingly, “I mean whatever’s up your alley.” Connor nodded as his eyes fell to their hands, still held tightly.

“Oh! I’m sorry Lieute- Mr Ande- Hank.” Connor hastily removed his hands, averting gaze with his partner. Hank chuckled.

“It’s alright, no harm done.” He proceeded to fold his arms as he continued to glare at Carolin, “Dumb bitch.” Connor shook his head as he ignored more instability notes.

Why was he acting jumpy now?

He frowned, clearly obvious as Hank returned his attention to the android before him. “Ah Connor get your thumb out your ass, that idiot isn’t worth the day.” He waved a hand down, turning around to leave the crime scene as Connor remained bolted to the ground.

He paused, taking a sweeping glance over the victim on the floor, scanning the surrounding area for any other final clues that could have potentially been missed in the first inspection. Nothing. He nodded in an approved fashion before turning to join Hank who impatiently waited by the doorway, a foot tapping in an uneven pattern with arms folded. Connor swallowed one more time, attempting to conceal the unknown nerves that continued to spread within his body.

“You coming or what Connor? Jesus fuck you’re slower than my grandmother - and she’s fuckin dead! Rollin in her grave I bet ya.” His eyes rolled to express his less than eager attitude to ditch the crime scene, a usual habit that he displayed when reckless or bored. Connor cleared his throat, freezing for just a second when he found what a quick diagnostic test labelled as blood within his mouth. It was blue. His blood.

Connor attempted terribly at remaining calm, deciding on who he would entrust this slight dilemma, finally settling on Hank as his only option.

Hank was nice. Admittedly harsh, especially whenever Connor was rash in decision making and tended to result to acting with a little too much confidence. He’d always remember the yelling Hank would give him if not the light punch as a wake up call that he was no longer some replaceable machine, he was a deviant.

Hank’s more or less alcoholism has soon found a decline in accordance to the data presented to the android, and even the slightest of change in personality had revealed that Connor’s presence was greatly appreciated, although, he would never outright admit it. He gave what Connor learnt as tough love, the love where you were harsh but meant well, for family and those you care deeply for - especially your own children.

Maybe that’s what was off. Hank always referee to Connor as “son” and he was fully aware that the term meant the biological endearment, nothing more. It felt somewhat disappointing in regards to their personal relationship status.

And then Connor coughed, tearing away from his inner thoughts. He started wheezing, struggling, eyes widening, and something was now stuck, lodged in the back of his throat. However it was possible, it was happening- he was choking.

Hank turned around instantly on the balls of his feet, confused and alarmed that Connor was the culprit for the hacking and gasps of air. “What the fuck?! Connor?!” His yell of alarm did nothing in alerting anyone for help, causing adrenaline to pump through his old body and leap into action, making his way towards the other.

Connor suddenly stopped, bringing a hand hastily to his mouth as he spat something small and round out, squishy and definitely covered in mucus, and blue. He could feel the thirium pump palpitations, steadying itself slowly as the crisis was averted, he felt the tense sensation within his throat relax.

“I’m ok now.” Connor breathed, uncurling his fingers to reveal whatever had gotten stuck. He was terrified, he had just choked and coughed and very much almost died, all of which weren’t physically capable of an Android, deviant or not. “I’m ok.” He reassured Hank, although he felt it was more for himself. His hands were covered in blue liquid, an analysis later told him it was thirium - his thirium, his own blue blood that stained the small object in his palm.

“What the fuck you hackin up? A robot loogie? I swear to god you nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought androids couldn’t fucking choke like - What the fuck is that shit?!” His rant was ended abruptly when he eyed the small pulp in Connor’s hand. Staring in confusion as it rolled over limply.

“According to my scan... it’s a cherry blossom bud.” Connor said, surprised himself. “There are no cherry blossom trees in Detroit, this kind doesn’t thrive in our city’s technologically advanced environment.” Hank gave a long and hard look at Connor.

“So your tellin me, that you hacked up a fucking flower covered in your blood like magic?” He spat, angry and in disbelief. Connor frowned, concerned for his friend’s reaction.

“You’re upset.” He mumbled, “Did I do something wrong?” The question was asked as if innocent, like a child had no idea why someone was now creating a ruckus over their well-being, he didn’t understand, it wasn’t computing.

“Tell me Connor, son, have you spat up any other cherry-“ Before the words could be given a chance to be said, Connor doubled over immediately like a trigger button released as a hand wrapped around his chest.

“Gah!” He yelped, swallowing as his throat burnt with what felt like a match stick in flames.

“Jesus fucking- ok we have to get you out of here.” It was decided, Hank hastily bending down to shuffle an arm under his team mate, balancing him out and leading him out of the door of the house they were investigating, passing the police officers and other teams on site and ignoring their questioning looks.

Connor found himself thrown into Hank’s car as he began coughing some more, the burn in his throat spreading like a virus within his chest. There was no software signs despite running test after test and it was only then that Connor realised something was truely wrong.

The lieutenant began to drive quietly, all the while listening to the splutter from Connor beside him. Eventually Connor gagged, a slightly bigger cherry blossom tumbling out with a couple petals and splotches of blood. If he could, he would have been drenched in sweat and tears, but he wasn’t, because he was an android and androids just didn’t do those sorts of things. Connor and Hank stared at the blood and flowers in silence.

Or so they weren’t supposed to.

It was Hank who cut the silence with a sigh as he pulled over and parked in an isolated area, turning the car off and turning to see a frozen Connor with blue blood and flowers in his lap. He observed the android’s body position, no doubt drawing the conclusion that his partner wasn’t even sure himself with the recent events.

“Connor.” Hank said quietly, waiting for the latter to slowly turn his head, LED flickering a violent yellow and red. “Connor, listen.”

Connor turned to stare at the lieutenant, no longer harsh and cruel and completely out of character; serious, concern and fear laced into his voice. Something was definitely wrong with Connor, even the Hank knew it.

“Hank.” Was all Connor could mumble out before ungraciously throwing up blood and flowers. Eyes wide in horror as his LED began to pulse red. He began to involuntarily shake violently, freaking out in a twisted display of panic.

“Connor calm down.” Hank commanded, “Connor, calm the fuck down!” There was the gruff attitude he always had, and with that, Connor snapped from his panic to listen.

“Hank, I have no idea what’s going on or why I’m choking or where these flowers or the sudden pain-“

“Connor.” Hank tried once more, successfully shutting the android up, “I think you have the Hanahaki disease, you’re in a one sided love.” His voice was bitter and dripped with sadness as he revealed such information, knowing well that the chances were against him. A part of his being desperately began to pray to the forces he didn’t believe in, for any sign that his guess was far from correct. If something heard, they were taking pity on Hank, for no sign came to his avail.

Connor went silent, LED reflecting his thinking pattern with yellow flickers. “The Hanahaki disease is almost incurable and impossible for an android to obtain.” Connor said defeated, he had to have looked it up. Maybe it was a deviant enabled thing? Maybe he was too human? The possibility was just impossible, he had no lungs, he didn’t breathe, but he could choke. “It’s not possible for my ailment to leave in the possibility I have it regardless - I’m going to die choking on these little flowers until they develop into -“

“No.” Was what cut him off, astonishing him with the amount of care and confidence Hank suddenly had. “You’re not gonna fucking die on me, you’ve gone this long - you’re gonna tell me who this apple of your eye is and we are gonna stop this mad shit.” His walls were paper thin, anyone would have been able to see through the façade and tear them down; Hank Anderson was scared.

“It won’t work.” Connor rebutted, shaking his head, “I don’t even know who I am supposed to love.” The answer was far more simpler than that and Connor knew it, he knew it was because of Hank and that was why it would never work. Hank only saw him as a son, and what a way he’d repay him by becoming the second to perish.

He knew the other option was to surgically remove the flowers, but at the price of being left an emotionless shell, a machine and nothing more as he was before, incapable of feeling anything for anyone- Connor decided he’d rather of died.

“How the fuck do you not know who you like?” Hank spluttered in bewilderment, eyeing Connor beside him. He witnessed the blue tint to the androids cheeks as a flush of embarrassment washed over his features, Connor knew exactly who he liked, he was shy.

A wave of nausea that was unbeknownst to the android ruptured through him like a wave, blue blood and petals spewing from his mouth as they littered the car floor and soaked through his pants, he spat, three small cherry blossom buds falling from his lips as he smeared the residue onto the cuff of his sleeves. He was dying, surely but slowly dying. They both knew it.

“Connor.” Hank said, as gently as his character would allow, “I’m not going to judge you for liking someone, but we need to fix this.” The care in his voice was like a stranger, never had Connor witnessed such concern for another and within his gut it just made him feel worse.

“H-Hank.” His voice was a stuttering mess of shakes and raspiness, no longer resonating with the personality he had developed after deviancy, like a foreign object within him. Like the flowers. “I-I dont-“

“None sense,” He interrupted, a hand slapping his face as he dragged it laboriously down his features, “why can’t you tell me? We need this fixed, what could you possibly fear? It’s me, we’re partners-“ his eyes widened at the realisation that struck him while questioning, piecing the puzzle hesitantly as if it were just as easy to resolve. “You’re gay aren’t you.”

He could see the dilation in the androids eyes as he swallowed, fear running through his veins as the pump within him picked up in speed. The lieutenant took notice of the sudden change in behaviour, biting his bottom lip in prevention of outright yelling at him to not worry. “Connor.” He had said the android’s name so many times in the past hour, more than he ever thought he would in a lifetime, but he’d accepted it now, it was clear, Hank loved Connor as if he were his own, and he wasn’t going to fuck things up again.

“It’s ok to like a guy Connor.” He could barely recognise himself, how so suddenly, the android once from CyberLife had turned him soft, how he used to treat said android with all the disrespect and hatred he could muster from his body and how he used to blame him for the death of his late son Cole. And now it was all different.

Before Connor could reply, a dry wheeze squeezed through him, blood and blue layering the dampness of his clothes. Petals fluttered around him, pitying him and mocking his failure to love someone correctly. Hank placed a reassuring hand in Connor’s shoulder, steadying him as his brow creased in concern.

Connor shook his head, dismissing whatever was said as he dribbled in his blood, spitting out a glob that had begun to clot at the back of his throat. It was disgusting, he felt disgusting. It was intolerable. “Don’t worry Hank.” He had begun, was he shaking on his own will or was that a symptom of fear? He clasped his hands together tightly in a poor attempt to avoid the obvious.

Hank could see the android in pain. “I’ll speak with the one I have deemed most attractive.” A lie, a trick, a way to brush the topic off. Something that seemed to physically ease Hank at the least disputed Connor knowing the true intentions. He almost managed to convince himself he would be ok too.

He felt a sharp sting as thorns and flowers tore its way up his throat, blood gushing from the wounds and his stilled, swallowing the perpetrators quickly. He squirmed in his seat as he forced it down, refusing to let them out.

“I’ll be ok, I’ll talk to them and everything will go back to normal.” He promised. Although he wasn’t sure by then what good it would do to provide a false sense of comfort. Hank would find out sooner or later, but perhaps the idea that for a little while, everything could be happy and they could be a happy family and nothing would be wrong was just too tempting to him. So tempting it felt almost believable.

Connor drew a shaky breath, something he didn’t need to do but found to be a human trait that was mesmerising. He gave a smile that concealed his pain, deciding he’d rather live in a moment of denial than face his truths. And as Hank slowly retreated, seemingly believing what was said, Connor finally understood why human things could not just simply be as they were.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaannndddddd that's a wrap! Wow, first ever time writing for Detroit: Become Human and already it's super gay :D I believe i accomplished my mission don't you think? As always, feel free to comment, I'll happily reply!


End file.
